The Red Emperor And The Blue Sorcerer
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Once there was a small village not that far away from Tokyo. A boy with light-blue hair and icy-blue eyes lived there along with his parents, His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. At this time he was about 13 years of age, Almost 14 in just a few weeks. Then a group of vampires appeared and a particular vampire to interest in Kuroko, Akashi Seijuro also known as The Red Emperor.


Once there was a small village not that far away from Tokyo. A boy with light-blue hair and icy-blue eyes lived there along with his parents, His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. At this time he was about 13 years of age, Almost 14 in just a few weeks.

Then suddenly out of nowhere 'They' appeared, a group of vampires or coven as they would call it. It was not long before the people of the village were killed except for the Kuroko family, they were offered a deal. The leader of the coven took interest in the light-blue haired boy and had offered that they would keep their lives and get money if they would give up their son.

At first his mother Kuroko Kumiko was totally opposed to the idea to give her son away but the Leader, Akashi Seijuro told them that Kuroko would be taken care of and would not be hurt.

Kumiko looked at his husband Kuroko Akira who just sighed and nodded before getting something out of a cupboard and handing it over to Akashi.

Akashi looked at what it was, a book but not just any book. A spell book for sorcerers. The vampire put the book inside a bag and went to a carriage that waited for him just outside. There he waited for the parents to bring the boy.

The Kuroko's came outside with the teenager who wasn't even looking at his parents and got inside the carriage. His last words to his parents were just ''_I guess you two never really cared for me, sorry for being such a disappointment.  
I hope the both of you will have a great life in hell for giving your own child away for money and a new start'' _Akashi was a little taken back by those words that the kid had just spoken but didn't hesitate and told the coachman to ride away, leaving the parents frozen on the spots with tears streaming down their cheeks, tears that Kuroko never saw.

While on the road Akashi started a conversation ''Tell me, how old are you?'' Kuroko stared straight at the vampire ''I'm 13 almost 14 years old, sir'' his answer was polite like his parents had taught him. The red-haired male smirked slightly ''What's your name?'' ''I believe you should tell yours first, it's impolite to ask someone's name without telling your own'' The vampire chuckled ''Seems fair enough _little_ one, My name is Akashi Seijuro, I am a vampire and stopped aging at the age of 18''

Kuroko's eye twitched slightly at the word 'Little' but ignored it ''My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am a human and born on January 31th and my parents **were **Kuroko Akira and Kuroko Kumiko who gave me away about an hour ago for money'' the boy's voice started to crack a bit and bit his lip.

A sigh could be heard inside the carriage and Akashi went and sat down next to the teen ''Your mother didn't want to at first but your father just didn't care. I suppose that you don't have a good relationship with your father, do you?'' he got no reply instead just quiet sobs and tears.

Akashi knew that he was at fault but he felt like he needed Kuroko near him ever since the first time he had seen him. He just put an arm around the younger one ''Are you afraid?'' ''No I'm not'' the light-blue haired boy whispered and wiped his tears.

Finally they had arrived at the Akashi estate and the coachman opened the door ''We're here, Master'' ''Thank you Reo'' they both got out and started walked to the mansion. The door was opened by two black-haired servants ''Good evening Akashi-sama'' ''Kazunari, Tatsuya, good evening''

The one on the left Kazunari ''Akashi-sama, who is this?'' he was looking at Kuroko. Akashi pulled the human boy towards him ''This is Kuroko Tetsuya and he'll be staying with us. Kuroko this is Takao Kazunari and the person on the right is Himuro Tatsuya'' Kuroko looked at them both ''Hello''

Himuro stared at the human for a while ''Tatsuya'' Akashi warned 'he's mine if you touch him you're dead'

''Anyway, call the whole staff together along with the Others in the dining hall in an hour'' their master ordered before walking off with the boy up the stairs to show him his room.  
Kuroko was looking around but not too much since he wasn't sure on how the man next to him would react.

After they had climbed up two stairs, they went to the left wing of the mansion to the chamber with two charcoal coloured doors. Akashi opened them to reveal an enormous bedroom with evening-coloured walls, a king-sized bed, a Victorian style desk and chair, a walk-in wardrobe, a few bookshelves and couch with matching coffee table.

Kuroko looked around ''It's beautiful..'' ''Now you've seen your room, you'll get to meet everyone. Let's go'' Akashi pulled Kuroko with him downstairs and to the dining room where a lot of people with waiting for them.

The red-haired master started to call them out and they would bow when it was their name that was being called. ''Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Momoi Satsuki, Mibuchi Reo, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio…..'' After much name calling they all went back to work.

Momoi, a girl who seemed Kuroko's age stayed behind and stared at the boy ''Ne..Akashi-sama, why is this human staying with us exactly? Did he do something bad?'' Akashi chuckled ''No Satsuki, he's going to live here because I want him to and his parents abandoned him for money'' when the last part was being said Akashi's voice turned ice-cold. The pink-haired girl frowned slightly ''Well, we'll take good care of you Tetsu-kun! Welcome to the family'' she gave them both a hug before disappearing.

Kuroko just stood there, not exactly understanding what just happened. Then the person next to him gave him a little nudge ''You okay?'' he had to think about that, was he okay? In the end he just nodded 'yes' not trusting his voice. Akashi sighed ''You may go to your room now, dinner will be served at 10 O'clock in this room. Here's a map, if you need anything I am in my study'' and with that the vampire just left the boy on his own.

The human walked to his room and laid on the bed, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He looked at the ceiling 'Why did this happen to me? I'm not special, I don't have any powers. I'm just ordinary'' silent tears streamed on the covers of the bed as Kuroko doze off, completely overwhelmed.

** 'Family' members **

Momoi Satsuki Kasamatsu Yukio  
Murasakibara Atsushi Sakurai Ryo  
Aomine Daiki Mibuchi Reo  
Kise Ryouta Mayuzumi Chichiro  
Midorima Shintarou Moriyama Yoshitaka  
Akashi Seijuro Wakamatsu Kosuke  
Himuro Tatsuya  
Takao Kazunari

**Staff**

Aida Riko Hyuuga Junpei  
Kiyoshi Teppei Alexandria Garcia  
Mitobe Rinnosuke Nijimura Shūzō  
Hayakawa Mitsuhiro Ogiwara Shigehiro  
Araki Masako Kagami Taiga  
Miyaji Kiyoshi


End file.
